Kingdom Hearts presents Final Fantasy X: the Movie
by Shatterheart XIV
Summary: The cast of Kingdom Hearts puts on a presentation of Final Fantasy X with a crazy director a little romance thrown in for fun. Please Review!
1. The letter

**Hey all! This story literally came to me in a dream. I do not know whether this fic will be Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy X leave a review of what you think it should be I will say Kingdom Hearts for the time being. And this time I can do the disclaimer. **

**I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy X, or any ideas except for Ocs and B-slapping Kairi. This fic isn't the biggest fan of Kairi either.**

Here we are, in an executive office. A young girl sat in a conference room with a man with blonde oil-slicked hair wearing a red suit and a black undershirt. He sat back in a comfy recliner while the girl carried on with a presentation.

"You see Mr. Avalon." She carried on. "I've been stuck on an idea for a spoof or parody for like . . . _**MONTHS**_! But . . . "she was immediately cut off.

"Well what do you have in mind?" Mr. Avalon bellowed.

She slyly remarked "Well Syrus, can I call you Syrus?"

"No."Curt reply huh?

She immediately began to cower a little. "Okay, how about a Final Fantasy movie staring the original cast of Kingdom Hearts?" she questioned, making a "wow I am _sooo _super smart" face.

" I would have to think about that, Miss Terra. I will notify you with my final decision." Reassured Mr. Avalon. He got up from his "comfy chair" left through the doubled French doors.

"Oh I am in _ddeeeeppp _trouble . . ." she muttered to herself. She then opened the door and shouted "SASUME!?"

"Yes Miss Terra" a childlike voice replied.

"I need some comfort food. Go get me some dumplings, some ice cream, and some pixie stix. I NEED TO SNIFF SOME PIXIE DUST!!"

"Sure thing boss."

Later that evening, Terra sat in her office watching an episode of Death Note on her big screen TV . . . crying.

"Why!? Light you bastard! Why did you do that to L!?" she sobbed holding a tissue box in her hand.

"Miss Terra, Oh Miss Terra! You have a phone call." A petite girl with long spiky silver and crimson eyes stated.

"Thanks, Sasume." She glowered. Sasume came in clutching a Winnie-th-Pooh cell phone case in one hand and the blue phone in the other. Terra took the phone, sniffled, and began to talk.

"Hello?" she sniffled, wiping a tear from her eyes. " I'm FIRED! Why? I'm not lazy . . . wait, wait what about the KH and FF spoof? Well I don't know anyone who remembers the very first Final Fantasy! How about VII ? That was already done!? Okay how about the second most memorable X?"she panicked. "SURE BOSS!" the mood became lighter. "Okay bye."She hung up and looked up. "SASUME."She said quietly.

"Yah boss!" she answered while chewing some bubble gum."Go send our "friends" a letter please." A malicious grin emerged on her face.

"Sure thing boss lady."Terra started to chuckle but then it soon turned into a mad laughter fit, Sasume soon joined her. Terra then started choking.

_**Meanwhile Somewhere else**_

Sora and Riku were sitting on the paopu fruit tree, watching the ocean breeze. Kairi came running with a note in a bottle. Sora, Riku, and Kairi all crowded around the letter with the King's seal on it. Sora began to read it aloud.

_Dear Sora, Riku, and Kairi the behemoth,_

_You have been cordially invited to the Luca stadium to be officially ordained as "Heroes from the Realm of Light." The fete will begin_ _later today. There will be an airship to take you there. Wait by the docks and when the ship arrives have Kairi say that she's a loopy nutjob_

_Sincerely,_

_His royal Majesty, King Mickey Mouse_

"Wow a banquet in our name. That would so . . . ROMANTIC!" Kairi commented flirtatiously.

"But guess what Kairi? You're still ugly, stupid and no one likes you." Sora cheered.

Kairi began to cry. "I thought you loved me?"she stated in between sobs.

"WHAT! When did I ever say that? I may not be the smartest Wonton on the Pupu platter, but I'm not BLIND!!"He explained ignoring the crybaby Kairi.

Riku finally interrupted. "Sora go home and get dressed we leave in a half hour."He started to run in the direction of his house. A half hour airship landed at the docks. The ship was wild looking. It crabs claws and was Similar to the FFX-2 airship the Celsius. Sora and Riku were already there, wearing a dresshirt and suit pants combos. Riku tied his hair back, but they were waiting for Kairi. Just then Kairi finally arrived wearing an elegant pink and black kimono with an intricate floral print. "I'm so sorry I'm late" she said.

"Well that's okay as long as you look less ugly" Sora commented. That statement earned him a death glare and a kick in the shin from Kairi. Suddenly the airship doors opened revealing a girl with shoulder length black hair, mocha skin, wearing a Red Sox shirt with Japanese calligraphy, camouflage pants rolled, and FB (funny bunny) sneakers.

"Hiya!" she waved. She signaled them to climb in. Immediately upon arriving she shook Sora's hand, glomped Riku, and well . . . b-slapped Kairi across the face.

"OWEES! What was that for?!"Kairi screamed, holding her hand to her face which was tinted red.

"I don't like you." She retorted coldly. "By the way my name is Terra and this is my assistant Sasume." She pointed to another girl with spiky silver hair, freckles, and crimson eyes wearing a pair of jeans, a T-shirt with an oversized red cloak on top.

"We will be arriving at our destination in an hour." Sasume explained in her childlike voice, bowing her head in respect. She then stepped toward Kairi and well you what's was going to happen total b-slap concept. "I'm sorry ma'am requires me to do so." An evil smirk appeared on Terra's face.

"So who's driving this thing?" asked Riku very concerned.

"Oh it's just that cantankerous old fart, Cid." Explained Terra unconcern in her voice.

"Really?" Sora asked. He then ran off toward the elevator. He entered and pressed that said bridge. Sora apparently new the parts of an airship and knew that the bridge is where the piloting station was. It took a few minutes but then he heard two people yelling in Sora's mind seemed like gibberish. He entered the room and saw a man in suspenders and a body decorated in tattoos and a blonde mini-Mohawk yelling at a bald man with a tattoo on his head and wearing a yellow jumpsuit. The two turned to see Sora standing there.

"Who are you kid?"the bald one said in a southern accent.

"Sora sir. What were you just speaking? It sounded like gibberish." Sora asked. The Dude snapped. He charged towards the poor boy pinning him against the wall.

"No one ever makes fun of the Al Bhed language while Cid leader of the Al Bhed is still around!!" Sora began to tremble.

He started to hear Terra's voice yelling. "CID! PUT. HIM. DOWN. NOW." she said through gritted teeth. Cid obeyed and mumbled something in Al Bhed. Luckily Terra heard nothing.

"Terra . . . we . . . arrive soon, yes"the man with the Mohawk spoke in broken English.

"Sure thing, Brother." Terra replied sweetly.

"Woah! he's your brother?" Kairi asked surprised considering the fact that the two didn't even look alike.

"No! You moron! That's just his name!" she smacked Kairi upside the head. She then noticed Riku." Riku?" Terra asked giving him an odd look. Riku was staring at her smiling like an idiot and blushing a beet red across his pale face.

"_Awww_ . . ." Sora started. "I think he likes you."

**Ah,I bet you didn't see that last part coming eh? Well there are going to be a lot more cameos than that. Thanks for reading I'm expecting to update after Finals**.** An I won't Update until I at least get one review!**


	2. In flight entertainment

Second chapter on FFX the movie sorry it took so long but writer's block and my other fics got in the way

**Second chapter on FFX the movie sorry it took so long but writer's block and my other fics got in the way.**

All was going fine and well until . . . Sora had go an open his big mouth blurt out that last statement. Sora looked at Riku. Riku looked at Terrz. Terra looked at Sasume. Sasume looked at Kairi. Kairi was singing the Naruto Shippuuden 1st theme song (heroes come back) loudly and badly.

Finally Terra spat out "What the hell?"

"I said he likes you?" Sora cheerfully chirped.

"I mean come on . . . it's obvious he likes you. We've known each other for like _ever. _He's like our Beyonce to our Kelly and Michelle!" Kairi explained, using the whole Destiny's Child reference.

"What the hell kind of phrase was that!?" Terra fumed steamed and blushing a little.

"I suggest that you grab him while he's still on the market." In turn that made Terra blood boil. Turning redder than Super Mario's Hat smacked Sora across the face. Then went up to Kairi grabbed her red hair and viciously pulled it down making her fall to the ground.

"Baka!" Terra stormed out.

"Look what you two idiots did. The boss doesn't like to be put in the limelight like that." Sasume explained while doing the shame fingers childishly. "I have never seen the boss this upset since what happed to L from Death Note."

"Oh yeah Light ki . . ." Sora was about to explained but Sasume covered his mouth.

"SHHH! The readers need to figure it out for themselves." Sasume warned.

Riku interrupted while Sora was forcefully in a head lock by Sasume. "I'll go talk to her." He sighed walking past the now currently unconscious Kairi and the pwned Sora. ?But before he forgot he asked " Uh, where is she?" sweat-dropped like an anime character.

"She's probably in the cabin watching either Bleach by the way Renji rocks or Ouran High School Host Club."

". . . Okay" Riku rolled on. Riku walked through the big metal- slidey doors proceeded toward the cabin. He help but think about Terra. "Do I really like her?" kept racing through his mind. When he finally arrived he saw Terra lying down idily on a table, blankets pulled up to her shoulders, watching Ouran High school Host Club.

"What 'cha doin'" Riku asked, sauntering next to Terra. Her very light brown locked on to Riku.

"Thinking." Terra replied with a mad face. "I'm hungry. MR.TUMMY WANT FOOD!!"

"Er, well . . ." Riku tried to start a conversation but was stuttering.

Terra interjected. "You know I never really realized this but all these guys remind me of Marluxia for some reason, gay and annoying. But they're still good." Riku chuckled.

"Terra are still mad at Sora and Kairi?"

"Sora no. Kairi is a behemoth and should be dealt with by lethal force."

"you really hate her don't you"

"Uh huh. She pitted two best friends against each other, dresses like a whore, and is a lazy ass mu. . ." Terra stopped herself. "Is it true . . . What Sora said?" Her whole mood changed.

"Uh kind of . . ." he admitted not really looking at her

"Okay then . . . you want some ramen?" she asked completely changing the subject.

The ramen was served and the two watch and episode of Bleach together.

Meanwhile somewhere else. . .

"Holy Snykes!" Sora shouted watching a web cam. Kairi had finally woken up and was watching them laugh at the Shinigami golden cups. Sasume's eyes were glued to the screen.

"Aw they are so cute" Kairi commented.

"Although Sora let it be known that you are the worst wingman in the history of the universe and trust me the universe around a long time" Sasume commented causing Sora to go to his little corner of gloom.

"Sasume when is the ship landing?" Kairi asked.

"Soon Very soon"

**Ends chapter two took forever for me to update and remember to review! **


End file.
